La solitaria navidad de Kero
by Neko lila
Summary: Kero despierta en un lugar desconocido y aparentemente sin memoria, no siente interés por los dulces y ¡oh novedad! es tiempo de navidad... ¿Será acaso que esa chica de ojos verdes le podrá ayudar? Por alguna razón se le hace muy familiar ¿Quién será?


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP. Sin embargo la trama de ésta historia es mía y participa en el reto **Especial de Navidad** del Foro **Comunidad Sakuriana**. Me tocó la pareja de Kero-Sakura.

**Indicaciones:**

**(…) = **Notas de Autor

"…" Pensamientos o enfatizar algo, según el contexto… lo sé, soy terrible XD no debí usar comillas para ambas cosas pero se me pasó por alto y me da una pereza corregir XD

**La solitaria navidad de Kero**

-"Y aquí estaba yo, tan cansado como siempre cuándo llegan éstas fechas, lo único que quiero es poder dormir y dormir y despertarme cuando hayan pasado las celebraciones. ¿Se preguntarán quién soy? bueno, mi nombre es Kerberos y pueda que mis comentarios anteriores les hagan pensar que soy un ser aburrido y amargado pero déjenme decirles que tengo la lejana sensación de que no siempre fue así, casi no recuerdo mucho de mí, ni cómo llegué hasta aquí, sólo sé que tengo leves, muy leves recuerdos de una hermosa sonrisa y una niña, una niña de la cual no recuerdo ni el nombre sino su linda y encantadora sonrisa y una suave voz que me llama, aunque no dice mi nombre sé que me llama a mí, pero esa niña debe ser producto de mi imaginación puesto que estoy sólo y en todos éstos años nunca la he visto por aquí. Sí, necesito dormir y dormir hasta que la molesta celebración acabe."

El pequeño ser de color amarillo voló por las calles de la fría ciudad tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, no sabía exactamente dónde estaba pero sí se había dado cuenta de que al parecer era el único de su especie por ahí, puesto que no se había encontrado con nada parecido, no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo por ocultarse, ése día en particular no muchos reparaban en su presencia debido a que se encontraban más ocupados haciendo las últimas compras y apurándose por llegar hasta sus hogares, después de todo era el día de noche buena y ya estaba atardeciendo. Voló cerca de unos escaparates de una pastelería, pudo observar tantos dulces deliciosos pero ninguno de ellos llamaba su atención, nunca se había interesado si quiera en probarlos, siguió su recorrido pero no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por llegar sino hasta que sintió en su pequeña cabeza estrellarse una bola de nieve y escuchó unas risas a lo lejos...

-ja ja ja ja Miren muchachos, ¡le di en toda la cara al gato raro! ¡Vamos que es mío! - gritaba jubiloso uno de los chiquillos que se aproximaba corriendo a toda velocidad, seguido de otros tres. Kerberos a penas y pudo ponerse de pie, intentó en vano volar, algo pasaba con sus diminutas alitas, sólo le quedaba una opción, si tenía que usar sus cuatro patas y correr, ¡lo haría! pero no dejaría que esos mocosos se apoderaran de él, ¿quién sabe que le harían? y con todas sus fuerzas escapó del lugar.

-¡Allá va! está entrando al parque ¡síganlo! que no escape- gritó otro de los niños que se hizo paso entre la multitud que seguía concentrada en sus cosas "navideñas".

Kerberos sentía que ya no podía más y cuando sus pequeñas patitas parecieron ceder al parecer sus súplicas fueron escuchadas porque sus alas parecieron volver a la vida y se pudo elevar dejando con la boca abierta a los 4 niños que casi le dan alcance. Con una mueca de satisfacción les sacó la lengua y se alejó de los chicos, iba pensando en lo muy ingenuos que habían sido los mocosos al pensar que podrían atrapar al gran e imponente Kerberos, iba tan ensimismado que ni se dio cuenta cuando chocó con algo, al parecer con el cristal de una ventana, cayó al suelo semi desmayado y sintió que fue cubierto de mucha nieve que cayó quién sabe de dónde.

Una chica salió de pronto de su casa, asustada por el golpe que escuchó, vio la inusual montaña de nieve que había bajo la ventana, ¡Era increíble! no le parecía que hubiera tanta desde la mañana, pero le llamó la atención un reflejo dorado que asomaba entre la blancura, se acercó sigilosamente y tocó, le pareció extraño, parecía ¿cabello? con sus delicadas manos escarbó y era increíble había ¡más cabello! dorado y con reflejos más claros, movida por la curiosidad siguió escarbando hasta que sus manos dieron con algo suave y rosado, acaso era ¿piel? ¡Piel! ¡oh Dios mío! se apresuró a seguir escarbando y pudo notar que había un chico ahí, separó de su cuerpo la mayor cantidad de nieve hasta que se detuvo y un sonrojo apareció en su cara, frente a ella se encontraba un muchacho blanco y con la piel pálida (quizás por el frío) aparentemente desnudo y tiritando de frío. Dejando al pobre muchacho que estaba inconsciente, entró corriendo a la casa, buscó lo primero que sirviera, haló con fuerza el mantel navideño que adornaba la mesa y corrió de regreso esperando que no hubiera muerto por hipotermia. Lo zarandeó varias veces hasta que el chico empezó a abrir los ojos y le dijo:

-Toma, por favor cúbrete con esto, necesitamos entrar a la casa cuánto antes.

El chico la miró sin entender, ¿estaba hablándole a él? ¡Qué raro! era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que un humano le hablaba, y peor aún parecía más preocupada por su salud que por cualquier otra cosa, sin perder más tiempo puesto que el frío era insoportable, extendió su patita para agarrar el mantel cuando se llevó una sorpresa al verla convertida en una mano. ¿Qué rayos? fue lo único que pensó.

Ya dentro de la casa fue guiado hacia una habitación, dónde de paso le dejaron algo de ropa que si bien entendió pertenecía al hermano de la chica, la verdad que no prestó demasiada atención, tenía frío y muchas cosas en la cabeza que lo único que quería por el momento era entrar en calor.

Una vez que estuvo vestido y muy bien abrigado, salió de la habitación y con un poco de temor se dirigió hacia lo que él pensaba sería la sala de estar, examinó a su alrededor, la habitación estaba completamente adornada con motivos de la fecha, pudo ver las ventas cubiertas de guirnaldas en las que predominaban los colores rojo y verde, en la puerta una gran corona navideña, en una de las esquinas se encontraba el arbolito que estaba adornado con sin número de objetos entre ellos ángeles, esferas, regalitos en miniatura que colgaban de cada una de sus ramas, las infaltables luces que brillaban en varios colores y en la parte superior la radiante estrella. Casi pareció perderse entre todos los adornos cuándo una voz lo volvió a la realidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó la joven que lo miraba interrogante

-Bastante mejor, muchas gra...-El muchacho se vió interrumpido por unas risas y arqueó una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

-ja ja ja disculpa, en serio, es que no lo pude aguantar, es que… la ropa de mi hermano te queda bastante grande ja ja ja ja

Y era cierto, la ropa que llevaba puesta era por lo menos 2 tallas más grandes, los pantalones había tenido que hacerle varios dobleces para que no los arrastrara tanto. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y respondió:

-La verdad no le veo el chiste, además podría asegurar que soy más alto que tú- dicho esto se acercó hasta dónde ella y se puso justo a su lado para comprobar la altura, en efecto, le llevaba por encima algunos centímetros. Ella lo observó y notó que era un joven apuesto, si bien su contextura era delgada se notaba atlético, además su cabello dorado y sus ojos del mismo color resaltaban, pese a todo pudo notar una mirada orgullosa y algo entretenida.

-ja ja es cierto, soy algo pequeña, bueno ¿Qué te parece si vamos a sentarnos y conversamos sobre lo sucedido antes de que llegue mi familia?- lo vio asentir y se sentaron junto a una mesita en la que ella puso una charola que llevaba en sus manos.

-Bueno y ¿cómo te llamas?-

-Kerberos - dijo él

-¿Y cómo fue que quedaste cubierto de nieve y en esas… condiciones?-

La pregunta era de lo más normal pero él se quedó con la mente en blanco, simplemente ¡no sabía que responder! No podía decirle la verdad o lo tomaría por un loco y lo echaría a la calle de inmediato y él no quería eso, quería quedarse en el calor de ese hogar y con la calidez que sentía al estar cerca de esa joven que lo había rescatado, no quería mentirle pero no sabía que otra cosa podría decirle – ¿Kero?- la escuchó llamarlo y por un momento sintió algo extraño, era tan familiar, su voz diciendo eso, no era su nombre pero era tan familiar y sin ser consciente de sus propias palabras le preguntó:

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Disculpa, es que tú nombre es algo largo y lo dije sin pensar, lo siento, si no te gusta no lo volveré a…

-¡No importa!- Respondió de inmediato, no es que le agradara mucho que le cambiaran el nombre, puesto que su nombre original suena más imponente pero por alguna extraña razón le hacía sentir bien escucharla. –Bueno, sobre cómo quedé cubierto de nieve, la verdad no lo recuerdo...sólo sé que unos muchachos, ¡mucho mayores que yo! ¡y eran cuatro! Me venían persiguiendo porque… porque ¡yo salvé a un…gatito que ellos querían molestar! Y… y yo la verdad ¡no puedo ver esas injusticias! Entonces en algún momento me golpee con algo y ya no recuerdo más jeje- y soltó una risita nerviosa mientras una gotita aparecía en su cabeza y otra en su frente y otra más en su frente, estaba nervioso, no sabría si ella le creería la ridícula historia.

-¡Pero qué miserables!- se paró de pronto -Y qué cobardes por querer molestar un pobre gatito- infló los cachetes en señal de enojo y se volvió a sentar, a los ojos de él ella se veía tan adorable –y seguro que aprovecharon cuándo te golpeaste para dejarte cómo te encontré, ¡jumm! Oye pero dices que eran mayores, entonces ¿cuántos años tienes tú?

Vaya que ser humano le traía problemas, ¡ahora tendría que inventarse una edad! ¿Qué sería después? ¿Un apellido? Dijo el primer número que se le vino a la mente:

-15, tengo 15 años

-oh, ¿en serio? Pensaba que serías mayor, vaya que eres alto je je yo soy más bajita y tengo 19.

"Fantástico, ¿Por qué no pude decir otro número? Ahora pensará que soy un mocoso" pensaba él, mientras que una pregunta se formulaba en su mente.

-Disculpa, hasta ahora no me has dicho ¿Cómo te llamas?

La joven sintió toda su cara arder, no había duda, ¡Era una completa despistada! En todo éste tiempo y se le había olvidado presentarse.

-¡Tienes razón! Soy terriblemente distraída ja ja soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto- dijo dando una de sus mejores sonrisas sin lograr desaparecer el persistente sonrojo a causa de su descuido.

Kero sólo pudo escuchar el nombre "Sakura", para algunos sería tan común como la bella flor pero para él Sakura… parecía un nombre lleno de encanto, escuchar ese nombre le hacía querer sonreír, sonreír tan alegremente como lo hacía la chica frente a él ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le regalaron una sonrisa tan genuina y cordial? Entonces llegaron pequeños recuerdos, él la gran bestia guardiana junto a una niñita de 9 años, entregándole una misión y ella aceptando (siendo obligada), él acompañándola en cada momento, ellos peleándose en alguna ocasión pero sin lugar a dudas tenían una hermosa amistad y no sólo con ella, recordó también a las otras personas con las que se relacionaba, la hermosa niña que siempre acompañaba a su amiga, la dulce Tomoyo, también estaba el molesto mocoso que venía de China, pero ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado todo y terminó sólo? y Sakura, ¿acaso ella le recordaría? Porque no parecía verse afectada cuándo él le dijo su nombre, además cómo le explicaría ésta nueva forma humana que ahora tenía, si el mismo no tenía ni idea ni sentía ningún rastro de magia en su interior.

-¿Kero? ¿Sucede algo? De pronto te quedaste callado- preguntó Sakura que había notado a su nuevo amigo perdido en sus pensamientos, y él estaba a punto de responder cuándo tocaron el timbre de la puerta.

*** KERO POV ***

No entiendo del todo lo que está sucediendo, hace algunos años desperté bajo un árbol cubierto de nieve, recuerdo que era la temporada navideña puesto que en las casas del vecindario se veían alegres las personas adornando sus casas pero yo sólo recuerdo despertar ahí, en esa fría nieve y sin nadie a mi lado, desde entonces nada tenía sentido, ¿Quién era? Sólo recordaba esto: "Soy Kerberos, la bestia guardiana del libro" ¿pero de cuál libro? Pero hoy las cosas son diferentes, he vuelto a ver a Sakura y lo he recordado todo, aunque no siento rastro de magia en ella, lo cual es muy extraño, tampoco me da la impresión de que mi nombre le suene familiar, lo cual me pone triste, creo que esperaré un tiempo, tengo que buscar a Yue… además también he recordado algo, ¡que es muy importante… DULCES!¡Deliciosos manjares de no he comido desde hace muuuucho tiempo ¡RICOS DULCES! Los he extrañado, ay quiero llorar snif snif bueno empezaré por esto que ha dejado Sakurita aquí, que veo… ¡es chocolate! ¡Y galletas! ¡Qué rico!

*** Fin de KERO POV ***

Kero empezó a comer las galletas como si su vida dependiera de aquello, mientras Sakura estaba poniendo al corriente sobre la visita y del cómo le encontró a Fujitaka, su padre, una vez que terminó se dispuso a presentarlo y al entrar a la sala:

-Papá, ven, te quiero presentar a...- la castaña no pudo continuar porque al ingresar con su padre el cuadro que se presentaba era de lo más gracioso, frente a ellos , como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, se encontraba Kero con la boca llena de galletas, cubierto de migajas por todos lados, con sus dos manos ocupadas tratando de servirse más chocolate y su cara roja cómo un tomate al sentirse un glotón, no sólo él sino la mesa entera era un desastre, Sakura y su padre que al principio se quedaron parados con una gotita sobre sus cabezas luego sólo atinaron a reír, contagiando también a Kero quién se unió a ellos en cuando pudo tragar todo lo que había cogido.

Minutos más tarde llegó Touya acompañado de Yukito, ambos iban a ayudar al padre de Sakura a preparar la cena navideña, que Touya conociera al joven invitado también se dio bajo circunstancias especiales

_- - - - - minutos antes - - - - - _

-ja ja Kero, ¡Mira nada más el desastre que has hecho!- decía Sakura mientras recogía todo en la charola.

-No creo que sea un desastre, estás siendo exagerada- respondió Kero hecho el sobrado.

-¡Yo no soy exagerada! Bueno, voy a llevar esto a la cocina y…

-Espera Sakura, yo lo hago por ti- dijo Kero sosteniendo un lado de la charola

-No te preocupes, ya lo llevo yo- respondió Sakura sin soltar el otro extremo de la charola.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego del DESASTRE que según tú hice yo- dijo Kero enfatizando "Desastre" y halando con un poco de fuerza desde su extremo. Sakura que no soltaba el suyo le miró fijamente y le dijo:

-¡Que he dicho que lo llevaré yo! No quiero que hagas un desastre mayor en la cocina-

-¿Desastre mayor? Desde luego vuelves a exagerar, te mostraré que estás equivocada, dame acá- respondió Kero tirando más fuertemente de su lado y devolviendo la mirada fija que le dedicaba Sakura.

-Eres un invitado, no es necesario- Contestó ya un poco indignada Sakura de la terquedad de su nuevo amigo

-¡Que sí lo es!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

Y en ir y venir, cada cual halando para su lado pasó lo que tenía que pasar, ambos halaron al mismo tiempo, la charola salió disparada por los aires esparciendo las migajas de galletas que estaban recogidas sobre ella y al caer aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Kero que del golpe quedó sentado en el piso y la charola resbaló hasta sus manos.

-Te dije que ibas a causar un desastre mayor- Finalizó Sakura mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, se agachó hasta dónde estaba él para ayudarlo a levantarse. –En serio Kero, ja ja ja estás todo cubierto de migajas- dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo.

-Tú también las tienes ja ja ja- y con la otra mano que estaba libre, la pasó por su cabello para separar varias migajas que se podían ver, justo en el preciso momento que entraban Touya y Yukito a la sala.

-¡SAKURA!- Reclamó Touya, quién amenazaba con irse encima del pobre muchacho de no ser porque era sujetado fuertemente por Yukito.

-Her..mano-decía Sakura que temía por la seguridad de su invitado.

"Y aquí está el neurótico hermano de Sakura, veo que sigue siendo el mismo celoso de siempre, y también está la falsa identidad de Yue…" pensaba Kero que no le daba importancia a los ojos amenazantes que eran dirigidos hacia él.

-Sakura, ¿quién es éste idiota que traes a la casa y se atreve a tocarte en mi presencia?

Tan sólo con escucharlo Sakura se indignó y se paró a hacerle frente, su cara estaba roja del coraje y levantó un puño en señal de intimidación.

-Él no es ningún idiota, hermano, y será mejor que te disculpes con él porque es nuestro invitado.

-¿Disculparme yo con él? ¡Ja! Primero es el mocoso chino y ahora es éste salido de quién sabe dónde…

-¡Hermano! No metas a Shaoran en esto y será mejor que te disculpes o si no- los ojos de Sakura denotaban rabia y la misma mirada era devuelta por su hermano, estaban en una auténtica batalla de miradas cuándo…

-¡Qué bueno que ya estén aquí! tenemos mucho por preparar- Apareció Fujitaka con su radiante sonrisa que logró disipar al instante la lucha en la que se encontraban ambos hermanos. –Touya, hijo será mejor que me ayudes con el pavo, Yukito acompáñanos, seguramente querrás preparar unas cuantas galletas- dicho esto se alejó no sin antes dedicar una última sonrisa a Sakura y su invitado y es que el Sr. Fujitaka nunca se enteraba de nada o al menos siempre tomaba todo con la mayor calma y tranquilidad. Touya se fue siguiendo a su padre aunque a regañadientes por dejar a su hermana con ese chiquillo extraño. Yukito también estaba por salir cuando dijo:

-Será mejor que también vaya a ayudar, tengo pensado preparar muchas galletas- sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse cuándo una mano lo detuvo, al girarse se dio cuenta de que era el joven desconocido que le estaba deteniendo y le dijo:

-Yo, soy Kerberos- dijo Kero y le dedicó una mirada seria que Yukito devolvió con igual seriedad, ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y luego de un tiempo una luz pareció asomar a en los de Yukito quien dijo:

-Y yo Yukito, ¡Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos!- y le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas

Kero casi se cae de espaldas ante tal comentario, tenía la esperanza de que Yue o su falsa identidad le recuerden pero al parecer no fue posible, luego vio a Yukito encaminarse a la cocina dónde los 3 hombres se concentraron en preparar los manjares que se servirían más adelante.

Sakura terminó de recoger el desastre causado momentos antes mientras Kero fue a limpiarse un poco los restos de migajas que aún tenía por su cabello y rostro, luego vio que Sakura hablaba con alguien por celular y sonreía alegremente. Cuándo él estaba por preguntarle la razón de su alegría el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, Sakura fue a atender.

Al abrir la puerta Sakura se encontró con la linda Tomoyo que venía a celebrar con ella la navidad, venía vestida con el típico traje de Santa, claro con las variantes típicas de Tomoyo, que consistía en un vestido corto color rojo con listones blancos, guantes rojos, botas negras de tacón y en lugar de gorrito una pequeña chaqueta con capucha blanca con rojo, llevó también un traje para Sakura que era un vestido rojo tablonado, cinturón negro, medias panty blancas y botines blancos de tacón finalizando con un gorrito , por si fuera poco también trajo un atuendo para Kero, de quién la castaña ya le había comentado por teléfono, El traje de Kero era de duendecillo navideño, consistía en un overol verde con una camisa roja con líneas blancas y sin olvidar los zapatos y el gorrito puntiagudo .

Sakura se veía bastante contenta aunque un poco incómoda de llevar el traje, en cambio Kero pensaba que se había vuelto más apuesto al llevarlo puesto, no paraba de posar para ser fotografiado por Tomoyo, pero sin duda el momento más feliz para él fue cuando pudo observar que entre las cosas que había traído Tomoyo estaba también un saco de golosinas, en cuánto lo vio sus dos ojos parecieron convertirse en brillantes estrellitas y en menos de un segundo acortó la distancia con la intención de apropiarse de aquellos dulces, entonces escuchó una voz:

-¡Espera Kero! ¡No puedes comerte esos dulces!- gritó Sakura en cuánto pudo ver las intenciones de su nuevo amigo.

-¿Qué? Pero si se ven tan deliciosos

-Joven Kero, esos dulces son para regalar a los niños de la calle- respondió Tomoyo con tranquilidad mientras en la cara de Kero se formaba un mueca que bien podría ser por confusión o por enfado.

-¿Regalar? ¿Y por qué no me los regalan a mi?- Preguntó Kero que no podía imaginarse poner en las manos de otros aquel hermoso "botín"

-Porque esos dulces son para alegrar la navidad de los niños que menos tienen- respondió Sakura.

-Kero, lo mejor será que te lo mostremos con práctica- dijo Tomoyo tomando gentilmente uno de los 3 sacos llenos de golosinas.

-Ya verás lo feliz que te sentirás al ver los rostros sonrientes de los niños- dijo Sakura tomando otro de los sacos, mientras guiaba a Kero a hacer lo mismo y encaminarse hacia la salida.

Ya fuera en la calle, Kero seguía con una mueca de disgusto en su cara que sólo era comparable a la del **Grinch**, mientras que Sakura y Tomoyo tarareaban alegres alguna canción propia de la época, pronto se encontraron con un grupo de niños al que ellas gustosas repartieron caramelos de diferentes formas, colores y sabores, iban a continuar en su camino pero vieron que Kero seguía estático agarrando su saco de dulces de la manera más posesiva posible, Tomoyo soltó una risita mientras Sakura le dijo:

-Kero, ¿Por qué no estás compartiendo tus dulces?

-Aún no le veo el chiste de darle a otros mis preciados dulces- respondió él con un tono ofendido.

-Eso es porque no lo has intentado- dijo Sakura dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa que lo hizo sentir culpable -¿Qué te parece si vas y compartes con aquel grupo que se encuentra allá?- añadió Sakura mientras le mostraba un grupo de varios niños que estaban en una esquina.

Kero de mala manera aceptó y se encaminó hacia el grupo de niños que al verlo llegar se sintieron muy felices y se ubicaron en torno al chico para recibir sus caramelos, al principio les dio de mala manera pero luego al ver sus rostros iluminarse de alegría fue contagiándose por ellos. Muy pronto se encontró repartiéndoles las golosinas con alegría sincera, más y más niños se agolpaban alrededor de él, tantos que empezó a sentir que ya no era él quién les repartía sino que eran los niños quienes metían sus manos en el saco y arranchaban como podían los dulces, Kero sintió que la situación se salía de sus manos, parecía que los niños estallaron en desenfreno y ya no había quién los controle. En vano intentó pedir ayuda ¡Esos niños le estaban asaltando! Y no sólo las golosinas, muy pronto sintió que empezaron a tirar de sus ropas y a empujarlo de un lado hacia otro haciendo que se mareara.

Después de un rato, sentía que se estaba asfixiando entre tanto niño; cuando parecía que iba a ser el fin, la multitud de chiquillos se empezó a disipar dejándolo sólo, tirado en el piso y con su cabeza dándole vueltas. Su traje había sido arruinado por completo, estaba rasgado además de sucio. Kero aún desorientado trataba de encontrar con su mirada a las chicas pero sin resultados favorables, de pronto sintió más frío producto de su ropa rasgada. Empezó a caminar en busca de las jóvenes

-¿Sakura dónde estás?- gritaba por las calles -¿Tomoyo, eres tú?- dijo al escuchar unas risitas por el camino y escuchó unas voces que no sabía de dónde salieron:

-Ja ja ja ja ¡que ridículo! ¿Cómo sale así en navidad?- la voz de un niño resonó.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- replicó Kero mientras apretaba fuertemente sus dientes

-¡Pero si es un desastre!- Era la voz de una mujer que denotaba altivez e incomodidad

-¡Ja! deja de esconderte y sal de una vez- Kero estaba molesto e indignado.

-¡No te juntes con él! parece un vagabundo... -Ésta vez era la voz de un hombre que al parecer le hablaba a su niña quién respondió -¡Claro papi! iiiiuuuiiich, ¡Qué mugroso!

Kero no entendía de dónde venían esas voces pero sí sabían que le estaban lastimando, sólo se limitó a bajar su cabeza y correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia algún lugar lejos de ahí. Cuando dejó de escuchar las voces que le criticaban se detuvo al ver que estaba en un barrio muy colorido, todas las casas estaban adornadas con innumerables luces de colores, se acercó a una de ellas y vio a través de la ventana, frente a él se presentaba un cuadro de lo más conmovedor una mujer, un hombre y una niña se estaban abrazando, parecían una familia de lo más feliz, a su nariz llegó el olor de la deliciosa cena que seguro tenían preparada, pensó en pedir ayuda, quizás un poco de alimento para recuperar algo de fuerzas y continuar buscando a su amiga Sakura. Sin demorarse más toco el timbre.

ding dong

Kero trató de poner su mejor sonrisa, sabía que con las fachas que traía no daba buena impresión pero al menos trataría, en cuánto abrieron la puerta se apresuró a decir:

-¡Buenas noches!-

La niña que fue quién abrió la puerta lo miraba sin expresión alguna, a lo lejos la voz de una mujer se escuchó -¿Quién es cariño?- en cuánto la mujer llegó a la puerta miró a Kero de pies a cabeza para finalmente decir:

-¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Yo... quisiera saber si pueden darme algo de comida, la verdad que tengo mucha hambre y...-de pronto se escuchó un fuerte rugido que podría ser confundido que algún animal salvaje pero no era otra cosa que el estómago de Kero que demostraba qué en efecto "él tenía mucha hambre", un poco rojo de la vergüenza continuó -También estoy algo perdido, quizás usted conozca a Sak...

-¡Márchese!- Eso fue una orden que vino de parte de la señora que ya no mostraba la mirada dulce que le dedicaba a su hija minutos antes sino una mirada llena de egoísmo -¡No tenemos nada para darle!- y sin más se giró y cerró la puerta, poco le importó si Kero la observaba incrédulo.

-¿Quién era amor?- Kero escuchó desde fuera la voz de un hombre preguntar

-Nadie mi cielo, sólo un miserable salido de quién sabe dónde, alguien sin importancia... no te preocupes- Oyó a la mujer responder mientras una niña gritaba de emoción -¡Papi, papi! ¡Abramos los regalos!

Kero se giró sobre sí y emprendió nuevamente el camino, con hambre, con frío, con un cuerpo que no era el de él, perdido y con ganas de volver a ver a su amiga, caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar la silueta de una chica conocida para él, caminó unos pasos más y la pudo distinguir mejor, era ella... su figura pequeña, su cabello castaño, sus dulces ojos verdes, ¡Casi podía llorar de felicidad! parada allí en medio de la calle, con la sonrisa más bella que pudo ver jamás y sus brazos extendidos estaba Sakura, su Sakura, su amiga. Corrió con dificultad, la ropa que traía encima parecía pesarle más de lo normal pero siguió adelante y cuando ya estaba a unos pasos de llegar, un joven se adelantó y atrapó entre sus brazos a Sakura, mientras ella correspondía al abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oh Shaoran! Cuando recibí tu llamada anunciando que llegarías pronto casi no podía creerlo, ahora sí mi felicidad está completa, tengo a mi padre, a mi hermano, a Yukito, a Tomoyo, a mis amigas... sólo me faltabas tú y ahora que estás aquí siento que mi felicidad no puede ser más grande, ya nada me falta.- dijo Sakura que se alejó un poco del muchacho con la clara intención de besarlo pero antes de que sus labios se unan un grito los sobresaltó.

-¿QUÉ NO TE FALTA NADA SAKURA? ¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO? ¿Y YO QUE SOY?- Dijo Kero que se sentía profundamente dolido de que a ella no le hiciera falta

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?

Kero se sintió decepcionado, pueda ser que ella no lo recordara en su antigua forma, pero no entendía que ella no lo recuerde ahora convertido en humano, sólo habían pasado unas horas desde la última vez que la viera.

¿Qué quién soy? ¿Es que no me recuerdas? Soy Kerberos, soy Kero...

-Disculpa no te conozco- dijo ella

-La debes estar confundiendo con alguien más- Se atrevió a decir Shaoran que en todo momento permanecía cerca de la joven -Vamos Sakura, tú familia seguramente nos está esperando.

-Sí, respondió ella, girándose por última vez hacia Kero para decirle

-Pequeño, será mejor que regreses a tu casa, seguro tus padres están preocupados.

¿Pequeño? pensó Kero, entonces reparó en la razón por la que cuándo corría parecía que el traje le pesaba más, observó sus manos y eran mucho más pequeñas de cómo las recordaba, el pantalón le arrastraba sobremanera y se le hubiera caído de no ser por los tirantes que lo sujetaban, ahora entendía lo de "Pequeño" y es que con ésta apariencia daría la impresión de ser un niño pequeño, a lo mucho simularía tene años.

Sintió sus ojos ser mojados por las lágrimas, ¿qué era todo esto? ¡Él era Kerberos! la bestia guardiana del libro, era una bestia imponente de ojos dorados, de pronto sólo podía estar con su falsa identidad para luego convertirse en un chico humano y ahora esto... ¡era un niño! ¿Qué estaba pasando? no lo comprendía pero aquello le causaba mucha tristeza, más aún el hecho de que su amada amiga Sakura no lo recordara, estar sólo en una noche tan fría mientras se moría de hambre era lo de menos, él sólo quería volver a tener a su lado a su amiga, empezó a correr mientras tropezaba con su pantalón, quería alcanzarla, gritaba su nombre

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura espera! ¡Soy Kero, Sakura!

Pero ya no la veía, a decir verdad no veía nada, todo estaba tan oscuro, su propia voz sonó como eco y sintiendo que ya no podía más se arrodilló y dejó que muchas lágrimas recorrieran sus pequeñas mejillas

-¡Sakuuuuuraaaaa!

-¡Kero! ¡KERO!- decía una ojiverde que lo sacudía con delicadeza mientras intentaba hacerlo despertar -¡Kero despierta!

-¿Ahhh?- Kero abría poco a poco sus ojitos que estaba bañados por pequeñas lágrimas que se habían escapado, lentamente pudo divisar una figura conocida para él: Una jovencita de 14 años, con cabello castaño corto, piel sonrosada, labios de cereza y una mirada llena de preocupación le examinaba curiosa.

-¡Kero! Estaba muy asustada, al parecer tenías una pesadilla y no podías despertar.

Kero estaba asimilando lo sucedido, entonces algo hizo clic dentro de su cabeza y lo comprendió "Una pesadilla", rápidamente voló hacia el ropero de Sakura y se observó en el espejo, sí, estaba ahí su cabecita redonda y sobre ella el pequeño gorrito que tiempo atrás Tomoyo le prestó junto con un lacito pequeño que se ataba a su cuellito, pudo ver sus pequeñas orejitas, sus patitas, su colita, miro a su alrededor y todo estaba cómo lo había recordado, entonces miró a Sakura y se abalanzó hacia ella

-¡SAKUUUURAAAAAAA!- dijo mientras la abrazaba tanto como podía con su pequeño cuerpito

Sakura sólo sonrió disfrutando el cálido gesto de su guardián mientras le decía.

-¡Oh Kero! me alegra tanto que ya no estés molesto conmigo.

-¡Nunca más Sakurita! Pero tienes que prometerme que nunca, nunca, nunca te vas a olvidar de mí- respondió Kero con ojos suplicantes, algo que dejó desconcertada a la castaña, quién puso la mejor de sus sonrisas para contestarle:

-¡Claro que no Kero! ¡Nunca podría olvidarme de ti! Eres mi mejor amigo, aunque seas un glotón...- dijo sonriendo mientras le guiñaba el ojo al recordar la pelea que tuvieron con Kero momentos antes.

Flash Back

Día de noche buena, 17:00. Dos chicas de 14 años aproximadamente, conversaban amenamente en la sala de la casa de una de ellas:

-Sakurita, ¿ésta casa se ve un poco vacía no? Pensé que estaría tu papá y tu hermano por aquí…

-Papá está de viaje por el trabajo pero espero que para la noche ya esté aquí, y Touya salió con Yukito a realizar unas compras. Tomoyo, muchas gracias por ayudarme con últimos preparativos para la cena de ésta noche, la decoración está quedando estupenda.

-De nada Sakura, gracias a ti por invitarme, oye por cierto Sakura… el joven Li estará viajando me imagino…- dijo Tomoyo mientras ponía la mirada más picara posible haciendo que su amiga se sonroje.

-Sí, me dijo que llegará en el vuelo de las 10:00, ¡Estoy tan feliz Tomoyo!

-¡Oh, ya veo! Entonces hay que apurarnos para arreglarte Sakura, haremos que luzcas espectacular para el joven Li ésta noche, traje algunos vestidos que te quedarían hermosos- dijo Tomoyo con sus ojitos de estrellita

Sakura con una gotita en la cabeza sólo atino a reír nerviosamente, algunas veces le asustaba lo que Tomoyo le quería hacer usar, rápidamente intentó cambiar de tema para distraerla o si no era capaz en ese justo momento de hacerla probar cada uno de los vestidos.

-Tomoyo por cierto, muchas gracias por todos los dulces que trajiste para la cena, seguramente alegrarán a todos- Y es que Tomoyo había llegado a casa de Sakura cargada (en realidad sus guardaespaldas cargaron todo) de dulces, entre los cuales estaban, un gran pastel de chocolate cubierto de virutas de chocolate y nueces, flan, gelatinas, galletas de diversas formas y colores, bastones de caramelo, paletitas de chocolate, gomitas de colores.

-Oh no es nada, ni te fijes. Por cierto, me asombra que Kero no estuviera merodeando por los al rededores y eso que traje una funda de golosinas exclusivamente para él pero como no lo he visto no tuve oportunidad de dárselas.

-Ah, eso es porque le prohibí expresamente que se acercara a la cocina dónde están los dulces, parece que al fin pone de su parte y se fue a mi cuarto a jugar videojuegos.

Tomoyo pareció meditarlo y luego acotó:

-Aún así Sakura, me asombra que todo esté tan callado allá arriba, normalmente ya conoces a Kero cómo es cuando juega, arma un alboroto…

-En eso tienes razón… ¡No me digas! ¿Será que…?- y sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuraron a ir a la cocina encontrando a un Kero con la pancita abultada y una mirada de nerviosismo y culpabilidad.

-Sa… Sakurita… eh je je… ¿No estaban ocupadas?... ¿eh? Yo sólo… sólo quería una galletita je je- dijo Kero que observaba cómo Sakura no decía nada, simplemente estaba roja del coraje y parecía un volcán que en cualquier momento iba a hacer erupción, hasta que llegó ese momento e hizo erupción…

-¡KEEERO! ¡Te dije una y mil veces que no te acercaras a la cocina! ¡Acabaste casi con todo lo que trajo Tomoyo! ¡Eres un glotón! ¡No puede ser posible! ¡Me lo prometiste Kero!

Tomoyo que miraba todo con sutil diversión trató de apaciguar los ánimos y dijo:

-Sakura, vamos, no te preocupes… enseguida pediré que traigan más, no hay ningún problema.

-Ves Sakura, Tomoyo si me comprende y no es una gruñona como tú- dijo Kero, arqueando la ceja restando importancia a lo que había hecho, logrando así que su comentario volviera a prender la chispa de la discusión.

-¿Gruñona yo? Pero si eres tú el que acaba con mi paciencia, te pedí algo y lejos de ayudar nos causas contratiempos.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una egoísta y no me compartas los dulces de Tomoyo.- respondió Kero retándola con la mirada.

-¿Ahora resulta que la egoísta soy yo? Cuándo el único egoísta que se comió todo sin pensar en los demás ¡Eres tú Kero!

-¡Yo no soy ningún egoísta! Simplemente tenía hambre, ¡Eres mala Sakura! Ya no eres mi amiga, ¡Me voy al cuarto así que no me busques!

Sakura pensó ir tras él pero una mano la detuvo

-Déjalo sólo un rato Sakura…

-Pero Tomoyo, ¡él tiene que entender!

-Y lo entenderá pero necesita algo de tiempo, ven vamos a seguir con la decoración más tarde lo buscaremos, llamaré enseguida para que repongan todos los dulces- dijo Tomoyo dedicándole a su amiga una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Gracias Tomoyo- respondió Sakura correspondiendo la sonrisa.

Más tarde cuándo terminaron con la decoración, Tomoyo insistió en hacer probar a Sakura algunos de los vestidos que había traído con el fin de dejar todo listo para la cena de ésa noche, aprovechando que subirían al cuarto de Sakura tratarían de hacer las paces con el pequeño guardián que seguramente seguiría enfurruñado. Sin embargo se llevaron una sorpresa al entrar y encontrar a Kero dormido mientras se movía inconscientemente y parecía susurrar el nombre de Sakura, quién percatándose de que su amigo tenía una pesadilla trató diligentemente de despertarlo.

Fin del Flash Back

-Sakurita, lo siento mucho, tenías razón… fui un egoísta por no pensar en los demás y comerme todos los dulces.

-Kero, de verdad no debiste hacerlo, pero me alegra de que te hayas dado cuenta del error, yo también lamento haberme molestado tanto contigo.

-¿Sigues siendo mi amiga? ¿Eh Sakurita?

-¡Claro Kero! Jamás voy a dejar de serlo, te quiero muuuucho- dijo Sakura quién tomaba entre sus manos al pequeño guardián de ojos dorados y lo abrazaba con mucha suavidad.

-¡Qué tiernos! ¡Ustedes dos son un amor!- exclamaba Tomoyo que en algún momento, ¡quién sabe cuándo! Sacó su cámara y había grabado toda la reconciliación de los amigos –Bueno, pero ya se hace tarde, vamos Kero, necesitamos que salgas un momento, necesito probarle a Sakura los maravillosos vestidos que he traído, ¿No querrás que el joven Li la vea desarreglada?

-¡Ja! Tanta cosa para el mocoso que viene de China…

-¡Kero! ¡Shaoran no es ningún mocoso!

-¡Es un mocoso porque yo tengo muchos más años de existencia que él!

-Eso te hace a ti un viejo y no a él un mocoso

-¿Pero cómo te atreves? Para que lo sepas, ¡los guardianes no envejecemos!

-Lo cual está muy bien porque sino estuvieras ya bastante arrugado…

-Y aquí vamos de nuevo…- suspiro Tomoyo quién había vuelto a encender su cámara mientras sonreía divertidamente.

**Notas de Autora:**

_**¡Bien!¡Lo terminé! Yujuuu, al fin he terminado el fic para el reto navideño, me divertí escribiéndolo aunque en algún momento tenía la idea de cómo iba a empezar y de cómo iba a terminar pero no sabía cómo enlazar esas dos ideas jajajaja pero bueno ¡Al fin! Aquí está mi querido fic, hecho con mucho cariño para las chicas de la comunidad Sakuriana y para todo aquel que quiera leerlo XD**_

_**NO se olviden de dejar un review! Por favor! Espero que me digan que les pareció, ¿fue rara la idea que use?, ¿les gustó?, ¿no les gustó?, ¿me equivoqué en algo o en todo? XD.**_

_**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, eso significa que tienen resistencia y aguantaron leer hasta el final snif snif lo cual me hace muy feliz snif snif jajajaja**_

_**Por último, ¿Alguien qué no sepa quién es el Grinch? Ese personaje amargado que odia la navidad… acá les digo:**_

*_**El Grinch**_ es un personaje de ficción creado por el Dr. Seuss. Su primera aparición fue en el libro infantil de 1957, ¡Cómo El Grinch robó la Navidad!. (Fuente: Wikipedia)


End file.
